Gone
by drillteam00
Summary: Tris is kidnapped and abused by Peter. Will she escape? How will she ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

TRIS' POV

I grab the sheets of my bed, pulling, tugging, and screaming until I wake up from my nightmare. I dreamt of failing out of dauntless initiation, and having to leave Four behind forever. Christina rushes in almost immediately after I wake up.

Christina brushes back my hair, "Hey what's wrong", she asks.

"Nothing, it was nothing" I nervously reply. I try to be a good liar but Christina still has a little bit of Candor in her, so she knows I'm lying.

Christina stands up, brushes back my hair once more and leaves without saying another word. One of my favorite things about Christina is that she knows to stop asking questions when I am noticeably upset.

I wake up in the morning, ready for another day of dauntless training. I grab a muffin on my way to the Fear Landscaping room. When I arrive Four is there waiting for me.

"You're late you know", Four says. His eyes are still a little bloodshot and puffy. I can tell he had too much to drink last night.

"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night" I reply with a yawn escaping my mouth.

Four exhales loudly, so I know he is going to be easily agitated today. I sit in the chair, waiting for Four to inject me with the serum; once he does I go through my typical fears. This is my final fear landscape. I am done within a few minutes.

"The rankings will be posted tomorrow morning, but just so you know you're in first" Four says.

I stand up and walk out of the room quickly before Four asks me a question, but I am too late.

"Tris wait!" Four says just as I touch the door knob.

I turn around hoping he will just let me go, but he asks me if he can talk to me for a minute. Trying not to be rude I sit back down in the chair and listen to what he has to say.

"Tris I am so sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to embarrass you," he says," I just didn't feel like we should be together until after initiation is over, I don't want people to think that you cheated to claim your spot as a member of Dauntless."

I look up from the floor and yell at him, "You want to be with me too, so why do you act like I am the only who wants to be a couple."

The words slip out of my mouth like lava. I can tell he is upset now.

"I do want to be with you, but I didn't realize that defending you from people saying harsh things about our relationship was a bad thing. Plus last night you seemed to be the one who really wanted to make out." Four retorts, just as a smile begins to form on his face. He suddenly stops smiling when he sees the cold stare that I give him. I stand up and begin to leave. Just as I walk out I yell "I knew it was a bad idea to like you, I never want to see you again!" I gasp and Four drops his head to look at the floor. The second I say those words I rush out knowing that I didn't mean what I had just said.

It is night now; I was the last person to go in for their fear landscape. I sit down against the wall in a dark, empty hallway; I quickly begin to cry at the feeling that Four may never love me again. I stand up and wipe my tears away, I turn the corner and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I begin to fight when I feel a hand go over my mouth. "Shut her up now." I hear behind me and it takes me a second to realize the angry voice belongs to Peter. My hands and feet are bound tightly almost immediately. Next I feel Peter take his hand off of my mouth, but before I have time to scream someone shoves a gag in my mouth. I still scream to the best of my ability but all that comes out are muffle tones. Peter yells to me to shut up, but I keep on screaming. I hear him tell someone to hand him something, I can only hear the ringing in my ears, but I think he says rock. I hear Peter grunt, so I know the rock must be very heavy. I'm guessing he hit me in the head with it because a second later everything goes silent.

I wake up my head is pounding; there is a blindfold over my face. I don't know how long I've been out for. I can feel that I am now bound to a chair. I hear Peter talking behind me "Oh look at that, the Stiffs awake." he says, sounding happy as if he is about to do something. I hear a blade flick open, my blindfold is cut off, and I can now see where I am. It looks like one of the older apartments that are being renovated. There is a small dirty window, but I can see the sun going down.

I begin to sob, and try to beg for mercy, but he cannot hear me through the gag.

"So you think you can try to get in first place, well after I'm done with you will be at the bottom of chasm instead of in the competition." Peter retorts sounding proud.

He then takes the gag out of my mouth, and my mouth feels dry. I open my mouth to scream but Peter rushes over and puts a knife to my throat, he pushes with such force I look down to see my blood trickling down my neck. "I'm only taking the gag out to hear you beg." Peter says with a sinister look on his face. Before I can even process what he is talking about he cuts my shirt with his knife. He then cuts my jeans, which reveals my underwear and he cuts those too. I feel as though I am waiting for my death. As I think he is done, he walks behind the chair and unhooks my bra. I can't feel anything but the cold tears running down my hot cheeks. Peter laughs and says "well you're not giving me much to work with Stiff." I put my head down and begin to sob. Is he here only to mock my childish body? Or is he here to do more? I sit completely naked as more questions roll through my mind, until Peter kicks the chair over completely and begins to untie me. I think he is going to let me go but he says, "Al and Drew were supposed to have this fun with me but they chickened out, so I guess it's just you and me." I fight against him but Peter is too strong and he overpowers me.

He begins to caress my body in ways so intimate I only ever envisioned Four and I doing those sorts of things together. I keep struggling to escape but the Peters force forces me to stay down. Peter kisses my body, I am wising that he will stop soon so I can go see Four. He notices that I am not kissing him back, so he takes his knife out of his back pocket and says angrily, "You will like this in the same way I am, I've been waiting a whole day for you to wake up so now that you're present you will like this too." I begin to sob, but I still manage to kiss Peter, fearing for my life. I didn't know he had these feelings towards me, if I had known I wouldn't have pissed him off so much. I can tell that his torturing is over when I hear him unzip is pants. I grunt in disgust and then sob more in fear that this will be the man who takes away my purity. I then become angry, why has it been a day and Four hasn't found me yet. Before I can fully think about my thought I hear Peter laughing. I yell to him, "Stop! Please don't do this, I will do whatever you want, just please don't do this." Peter looks at me and says, "This is what I want."

I am crying and yelling out to Peter for him to get away from me but he continues to kiss me. I begin to cry again and Peter yells, "SHUT UP OR I WILL PUT THE GAG BACK IN YOUR MOUTH!" I can't stop crying fast enough so Peter puts the gag in my mouth. Just as Peter gets close to me I pass out from pure terror. When I wake up Peter is pulling up his pants and sets my filthy, naked body back in the chair, only to tie me up again. I once again try to escape, but Peter throws me on the ground again, I fall so hard that I faint.

I wake up and the first thing I see is Peter tying me on the ground again to hold me down, I try to escape, but I am smashed into the concrete so hard that once again everything goes black.

I hear the sound of banging on the door and I suddenly open my eyes. Once again Peter is on top of me, and I feel the gag back in my mouth. Peter whispers to me "be quiet and I won't kill you". Suddenly the door is kicked down and Four is standing there. Its takes him a moment to realize the situation. He sees that I am bound and gagged, and Peter at this moment is about to hurt me. Four comes to his senses, and bashes Peters face in. He punches and kicks him until Peter is coughing up blood, and then blacks out. His pants are on the floor across the room, so I see him lying there completely naked. And at that same moment I am lying on the floor naked as well, but I can't move my arms to cover my body up so that Four can't see me. Four quickly takes off his jacket and places it on top of me while he cuts the ropes that are holding me down. Four whispers in my ear that he loves me as he picks me up and carries me out of the room to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

When Four lays me down on his bed I see the stain of tears I left on his shirt.

"I'm sorry... I-" I begin to say but suddenly Four says "It's not your fault he is an asshole and a bastard for what he did to you, he doesn't deserve to be alive right now." When I begin to lie down Four goes into his bathroom he turns on the bath. He then picks me up and whispers in my ear "I love you Tris", as he sets me in the bath he made for me. I begin to sob again when I see the bruising around my waist. Four repeatedly tells me that everything will be ok. But after days without eating and being pushed to my breaking point I begin to feel the tiredness kick in as Fours hand goes to the center of my back to prop me up. By the time Four lifts me out of the bathtub I look at the water; it is a deep red from all of the blood on my head from Peter smashing me into the floor. We stay silent for the rest of the night, and the only time Four comforts me is when I wake up and I begin to sob. I wake up about an hour later and I hear footsteps and a door closes. I jerk to my senses and I realize Four is gone.

TOBIAS' POV

I race back to the room that I left that scumbag Peter in about an hour ago. I see him there lying on the floor unconscious, he doesn't wake up until I kick him repeatedly in the stomach. He winces in pain, yet I don't have a little piece of remorse left for him. I pick him up and lead him to Max's room. I knock on the door and right as it opens I shove Peter through the door and tell Max that he can't let Peter out of his sight. Max nods and I turn around to go back to my apartment. As I walk in I hear screams coming from my room, I dash to Tris and wake her up from the horrible dream she was having by holding her until she stops screaming. When she opens her eyes and looks up at me she cries, " I'm so sorry Four, I-" I cut her off to tell her to call me Tobias. She looks confused but then rephrases herself, "Tobias I'm so sorry, I don't want to keep you awake." She stops talking after a couple minutes of apologies, I then ask, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Tris nods her head.

TRIS' POV

I begin to tell Tobias about what happened and how Al and Drew helped Peter kidnap me. I then tell him how Peter tied me up every day and then raped me. Tobias winces after every sentence. Once I am done telling him every detail, he picks me up and takes me to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

They make me stay overnight, I ask Tobias to stay with me. The doctors wheel me out to get an MRI since my head was bashed so many times. They come back with my test results.

The nurse reads their conclusion of my injuries: a severe concussion, bruising, a broken rib, and a sufficient amount of blood loss. But they forget to mention one - loss of dignity. Tobias then gives me a reassuring hug, too tight for my liking which causes me to cringe in pain. Tobias immediately lets go and apologies.

TOBIAS' POV

Once Tris falls asleep I quietly go to Max's apartment, once I knock the door opens and Max is standing there with a relieved look on his face. "Are you here to take the nuisance back with you"? "Not yet," I say as I usher Max to come into the hallway with me. "Max I need to tell you why I left him with you last night" I say. Max suddenly looks interested. "Last night I found Peter after kidnapped one of our initiates, Tris Prior, for two days and raped her multiple times." Max's jaw drops to the floor, astounded. I tell him how we have to quickly figure out what we are going to do with Peter, so that I can get back to Tris, who will probably be wondering where I am when she wakes up. Max and I decide that Peter will be tortured and then be killed by decapitation. Rape is the second biggest crime in dauntless, next to murder. Once we are done talking I race back to Tris right before she wakes up. It breaks my heart at how small she is now, her spirit has been crushed, and I don't believe she will ever recover emotionally. The nurse comes back in to change out Tris' IV fluid. Once she is done she asks to talk to me privately, she asks how Tris got this way. I answer by telling her that she will need to ask Tris for that answer. The nurse then informs me that if Tris and I are planning on becoming intimate anytime soon we will have to wait because the skin and tissue around the area is so badly torn. I wince again when I picture what Peter did to the love of my life. I am not the kind to become weak but at this moment in time I feel my whole body become denser and I collapse on the ground once I begin to envision how Tris got this way.

TRIS' POV

Tobias frantically shakes me until I wake up. He is taking me home. I begin to sob again, clutching onto Tobias' shirt, he hugs me back and doesn't let go until we get back to his apartment and we lay down.

TOBIAS' POV

Tris and I lay on my bed until we fall asleep. I can tell that she is trying to act strong now, like she isn't broken.

I hold her tightly as I say, "You'll always be the girl I first met, but truly be yourself when you're ready. You're allowed to be sad". The second I say that Tris breaks down and cries until she falls asleep.

It takes weeks before she leaves my apartment. She has already become a dauntless member. Her friends have not seen her since before she was assaulted. They have come up to me every day asking if I know what happened to Tris. I tell Tris how Will and Zeke won't stop asking. She tells me to bring all of her friends here so she can explain. I tell her I think it's best if she meets up with them, to tell them. She agrees and we walk to get lunch. When we arrive Christina runs up and hugs Tris, even though Tris doesn't enjoy physical contact she hugs back. After Tris tells all of her friends what happened, I watch Tris try to hide her tears for as long as she can, but in the end she runs back to my room. It takes a few more days, but Tris leaves to go watch Peter execution. She thinks it will be a good idea to watch him die.

TRIS' POV

The second I see his emotionless face I turn to Tobias and cry into his arms. He embraces me with a hug until I am ready to turn around. I turn around with tears still rolling down my cheeks. Max asks Peter if he has any last words. Peter nods and says," I know you liked it Tris, you were begging for it. I wish we had more time to do it again!" I sprint down the hallway, but I don't make it very far before Tobias catches up to me.

Tobias holds me close as he says, "it's okay and he can't hurt you anymore."

I fall to the ground. It feels like everything is crashing down on me. Tobias sits next to me and cradles me until I stop crying.

TOBIAS' POV

The girl I love is sitting next to me curled up and broken and I don't know how to make her feel better. I keep my space for a few days after, to let her heal. Suddenly Tris gets out of bed and comes to talk to me.

"I want to move in with you", she says with a sudden perkiness in her voice.

I pull her into me and say, "I would love that".

Tris' eyes light up immediately. She is moved in by the end of the night. She lies next to me. Her body is warm from carrying her boxes from her old room. I can tell that she has fallen asleep now because I can hear her breathing become even. I know that her peacefulness will not last long, and something much worse is about to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS' POV**

I wake up and I kiss him softly, his eyes begin to smile. I love that about Tobias. Anyone can fake a smile with their mouth, but no one can fake a smile with their eyes. He quickly gets out of bed and trudges to the closet. He is getting ready to go to work in the control room. Once he is dressed, he kisses my forehead. I tell him it's okay to leave. Tobias closes the door behind him; I jump out of bed and get dressed. I sprint to get to the train, and hop on. Next stop Erudite.

I tuck and roll, I couldn't catch my fall and I twisted my ankle. I walk into the main building looking for Caleb. On my way to finding him I walk past Jeanine, he eyes quickly widen with shock. I stroll over to a man with shimmering grey hair, and a blue button-down shirt. I ask him were I can find Caleb, he then asks what my name is, "Tri...Beatrice Prior."

He stands up and leads me to a room with a bench. "What is this room?" I ask.

"This is your holding cell, someone will soon be here to explain." he says.

I leap over to the door to escape, but it slams shut before I can make it. I punch the wall until my knuckles crack. The blood trickles down my hand like tears. The door swings open and who else would it be but the man who broke me and made me feel worthless. It's Peter.

"Well, well, well. Back in my captivity I see. I was sent here to read the rules to you but, now that I see you I feel like doing _so _much more." Peter says with a wicked voice. He leans into kiss me and, I head butt him and quickly run to the door. I leap through with a second left before the door closed. I race down the hallway, I feel as if I will make it out alive. Then I feel a sharp pain in my right leg, and everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

TRIS' POV

I wake up, tied to a table, with only a blue hospital gown on. I lift my head up as far as it can go, I don't see anyone. I think about trying to escape, but the pain in my right leg is unbearable to lay on, let alone walk on. I take a closer look at my leg, it appears I've been shot. I'm a little groggy which means that they probably drugged me with something. A steel door opens, allowing a hint of sun light in the dark, musty room.

" Why do you think you will ever be able to escape me?" says a deep, uncanny voice that belongs to Peter.

"What the hell do you want from me Peter!" I retort.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to escape last time, you wouldn't have a bullet in your leg." he says with a menacing laugh.

He climbs on top of me, I thrash to keep him off of me, but he jams his fingers in my wound. The pain is so strong that I become paralyzed. He begins to kiss me passionately. Until a dark figure yells "Alright, stop we have better things to do than for you to make out with our prisoner. You can finish this when we leave." It's a woman's voice, it takes me a second to realize that It's Jeanine's.

"Fine" Peter replies. He climbs off of me but before he walks away he gives me one last peck on the cheek.

"Now Beatrice, you're probably wondering why you're here, I presume." Jeanine says.

"No this is what happens every Friday night!" I reply sarcastically.

"Well, as you and I both know you are divergent. And well, we don't need your species here, as it is too dangerous to keep you in our society. So my team and I will be conducting daily serum test on you. We are trying to find a serum that works on divergent, to kill them." Jeanine says in an annoyed tone.

I cringe while she explains her plan to kill the divergent, which includes Tobias.

"You'll never get away with this, you think you're smart but I will resist every serum you give to me. You will never get the result you want!" I say.

"Ah, but as you will soon find out, if you do not conduct to my test in the proper manor I will hurt the ones you love so dearly" says Jeanine.

I begin to feel my stomach twisting and turning at the thought of Tobias being hurt, by my wrong doing.

I nod my head and give in.

They unstrap me from the table giving me a moment of freedom, before two guards grab my wrists and lead me into a windowless, dark blue room. The two men toss me on the floor and quickly slam the door.

I crawl to the corner, and curl into a ball.

I don't know how long I've been in here, no one has been into feed me, and there isn't any sunlight in this cell. Although after what I believe is three days based on my sleep schedule Peter comes into my room, bringing me two stale pieces of bread and a glass of water. He walks over to me, pulls me up by my hair and has me pick up my waste bucket and empty it.

I sit down in my room and devour every crumb of the bread there is. I sleep as much as I can to forget how hungry I am. I wake up to the sound of the steel door opening, the guards bring me to the testing room.

I am strapped into a chair, while people in white lab coats jab me with needles. I see a needle with black serum go into my forearm. I begin to thrash in my chair screaming, clawing at my skin. It feels as if I have a million shards of glass stabbing my body. I throw my head back with as much force as I can, sending my into a deep sleep.

**I would love to get feedback from you guys, so either PM me or write a review telling me what you would like next in the story**


End file.
